Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council
Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council Meeting Board Rulers of nations that are part of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact (STOP) are automatically part of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council. All voting sessions, amendments, and official STOP-related discussion is to be made HERE. Each voting session is considered a "summit". Please review the treaty for clarification on how the voting process works. Resignations are to be made here. Applications to STOP do NOT belong here. Those who do will have their applications redirected to the reception desk. Voting is quite simple. If you agree, post "Aye" and leave your signature (~~~~). If you disagree, post "Nay". If you remain neutral, post "Undecided". Every aye equals 1 point and every nay equals -1. Undecided votes equal 0. All votes may be changed until the deadline. Once the deadline reaches, ALL votes are final. Signatories that do not vote in a voting session will not be penalized. Every 10 days is a new summit. Summits are pre-chosen 2 days prior the 10th day. When creating a new summit, explain from what day it begins and ends and where it takes place. Every summit is to take place at any city of any signatory in STOP and sub-meetings in a summit are voting sessions. When creating a new voting session, fill in this information: Voting Period Number: Subject: Begins: Deadline: No. of Present Signatories: Summit Deadline within 3 or fewer days?: Summit One (1st Summit of JBR City 2011) Summit One will last from February 13 to February 23 of 2011. Summit One will take place at JBR City, United States of JBR. Application of the Union of Midway Voting Period Number: 1 Subject: Application Begins: February 13, 2011 Deadline: February 15, 2011 No. of Present Signatories: 3 Summit Deadline within 3 or less days?: No. The Union of Midway, led by Zabuza825 has posted an application at the Reception Desk. I invited him to join STOP and he has notified his country about this. 99% of the population of the Union of Midway has voted in a poll saying "YES" to joining STOP. The ruler has created a forum that can be used by STOP http://z15.invisionfree.com/WorldDiplomacy/index.php. He has read and accepted the treaty terms and is willing to RP when he feels like to. I say "aye". --President Justin Vuong :Aye. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:14, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) Actually, that is not a forum to be used for STOP, however it is a preview of what it the style would look like. I can make one at any time though, and am intending to make one as soon as I am accepted, though I am willing to make one even if I am not. --Emperor Zabuza825 of the Union of Midway Thanks for the sidenote. I don't think we really need a forum, but when we do, we can count on you. Thanks in advanced. --President Justin Vuong As outlined in the treaty, if there are 3 signatories, only 66% is required for passing. The other signatory does not need to vote because it is already 66%. The Union of Midway is hereby admitted to STOP. This voting period is CLOSED. --Justin (talk • ) 23:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Application of Anyplace Voting Period Number: 2 Subject: Application Begins: February 13 Deadline: February 15 No. of Present Signatories: 3 Summit Deadline within 3 or fewer days?: No Anyplace of User:LittleRena has posted an application at the reception desk. She applied by herself. I say aye. --Justin (talk • ) 04:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Aye. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 10:58, Monday, 14 February 2011 (ET) As outlined in the treaty, if there are 3 signatories, only 66% is required for passing. The other signatory does not need to vote because it is already 66%. Anyplace is hereby admitted to STOP. This voting period is CLOSED. --Justin (talk • ) 23:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Possible Offsite Forum I have created an offsite forum for this STOP, and just want other people's input on this. The url is: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Sunshine_Treaty/index.php Well, if any signatory nation registers I am willing to provide them with a mask so long as they PM me on the forum. Also I didn't know where to put this so i just put it here, lust let me know if I should have put it somewhere else. Yeah, so I just want the input of the other nations on this before I even try to take it any further. The forum hasn't been completely set up yet, its missing categories, forums and topics but I'm sure we can get that worked out. I registered. Thanks! --Justin (talk • ) 04:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I masked you as a Admin Justin, feel free to make any changes you think are necessary - Zabuza825 Done some stuff. Thanks. Will make a notice later. I have signed up--LittleRena (talk • ) 09:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC)